


Unexpected

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [15]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'…what's wrong here, Guv?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #291 – _Neat_.

'…what's wrong here, Guv?'

'What're you talking about, Gladys?'

'It's just so... so...'

'What?'

'…neat. It's really, really... neat.'

'There something wrong with _neat_?'

'I just... it's unexpected. It's also something I didn't think you were capable of, Gene. Are you sure you're okay?'

'You really do know how to say the right thing. First you complain about the mess, so I tidy a bit and – bloody hell, Sam, you really are a picky pain in the _mmmph_!'

'...sorry. It's a wonderful surprise – just didn't expect it, that's all.'

'Yes well, that would be why they call it a surprise.'


End file.
